Michaela Ever After
by princessmichaela
Summary: When Michaela's musical powers are discovered, the queen banishes her from the kingdom, leaving Michaela to go on a wonderful adventure and meet new friends and a possible lover. On the adventure she discovers a long lost village- cursed under the evil queen. She promises to bring back happiness to the land. But will she be able to destroy the evil queen and bring back happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**O**nce Upon a time in the kingdom of Jefferson, a baby girl was born. Her name was Michaela. She was born with the powers of musical healing and talent. When she would sing or play a song, magical things would happen to the people and things around her. She could bring happiness and heal the sick. Because she was so different, she hid her powers from the people of the village. For it they knew of her gift, they would surely make fun of her.

Being afraid of the unkind people, Michaela stayed home most of her days. When she grew of age, she decided that it was time to show the kingdom her talents. One day, Michaela took a stroll into the village to find a group of people singing songs. Her heart was filled with joy and she decided to join them. As she began singing, the people stopped to hear her and became instantly happy, except the queen. Two of her greedy servants, Rebecca and Grace were in the village. They heard Michaela sing and play music and they told the queen of her talents. Queen Bernius grew angry- she had to find a way to suppress Michaela from showing her talents, for_ she _wanted to be the greatest musician in the all the kingdom.

The next day, the queen sent Jason, the town crier, into the center of the village to deliver an important message to the entire kingdom. "Hearee Hearee! Her majesty Queen Bernius has declared all singing and music, prohibited from the kingdom of Jefferson starting tomorrow night. Those who want permission to perform must have approval from her majesty. She will be hearing performances tonight night at the annual Jefferson Ball. Those who she approves will be allowed to perform throughout the town. Those who she denies will be banished from Jefferson for all eternity. Thank you and see you tonight."

The town gasped and then became silent. How could Queen Bernius take away something so precious? Michaela looked around at all of the sad faces. She had to help bring back some happiness to the town. If the queen accepted her, she could use her music to bring back joy to the kingdom. She had to go to that ball. She ran back home and went into her closet to find that all of her gowns were missing. Michaela ran into the kitchen to her mother, Rosemary. "Mother- do you know where my gowns went? They seem to be missing," asked Michaela.

"No, lovely, I haven't seen you wear them in ages. Why do you need them?" asked Rosemary.

"I need to go to the ball tonight. The queen needs to hear me sing but I have nothing to wear."

"Come with me." Rosemary put down her cooking spoon and led Michaela up the stairs into her bedroom. "I was going to save this for your birthday but I guess you'll have to open it early."

Rosemary bent down and pulled out a large box from under her bed and handed it to Michaela. She looked it, smiled and slowly began to open it.

Inside the box was a beautiful, pink ball gown with sparkles and a hidden flower design. Under the dress was a shimmery pair of slippers. Michaela gasped and hugged her mother.

Within the hour, Michaela was in her gown and her hair was pinned up in a beautiful cascade of curls. She said goodbye to her family and began to make her way up the hill to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard the sound of beautiful music being played as she walked up the stone stairs of the castle. The guards opened the palace gates for her and she made her way into the ballroom. People from all over were dancing and laughing as new people lined up to perform for Queen Bernius, who sat on her throne overlooking the stage. It seemed almost everyone was being accepted whether they had talent or not. Michaela became excited. She was ready to join the line of performers until a handsome stranger stepped in front of her. "Hello my lady. Would you honor me with this dance?" he bowed and held out his hand. Michaela placed her hand in his and they began dancing across the floor. After the song, the stranger bowed and kissed her hand.

"Thank you sir for a lovely dance," she said.

"Please, call me Kevin." He smiled.

"I'm Michaela. Nice to meet you." She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. If you would please excuse me, there are a group of young women dying to dance with me that I need to attend to." He kissed her hand again and walked over to a tall girl who resembled a skinny beaver.

Michaela sighed and began to walk over to the stage to wait her turn. Rebecca and Grace cut in front of Michaela and ran onto the stage.

"Hi everyone!" they both exclaimed. Everyone who was dancing stopped dancing.

"I'm Rebecca!"

"And I'm Grace! I hope you all like the song we are about to sing for you."

"It's a-capella so we don't need instruments." Rebecca grinned. They both cleared their throats and began to sing a song. Their voices echoed throughout the entire palace. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as they sang in their high-pitched, nasally voices.

"I think we've all heard enough, darlings." The queen cut them off. "That was absolutely lovely, girls. You can continue to perform in Jefferson- congratulations."

Grace and Rebecca bowed. The villagers clapped hesitantly as the girls walked off the stage. Michaela began to make her way up the stairs of the stage.

The Queen looked over in fear and stood up. "I appreciate everyone who performed for me today. It looks like we have a great amount of performers for Jefferson to enjoy. Thank you to all who attended tonight's ball. I will now retire to my chamber. Enjoy the rest of your evening." The queen started to walk away towards the ballroom exit. The townspeople started talking.

Michaela ran onto the stage. "Excuse me, your majesty!" Michaela shouted. Everyone stopped to look at her. "I would like to perform for you if you wouldn't mind."

The Queen turned around and glared at Michaela in shock. "I told you- I'm done listening to people for tonight. Now- goodnight." She continued walking away.

"But please your majesty! I need to show you what I can do!" Michaela stood tall and waited for the queen's response.

Queen Bernius looked towards her people. They were waiting for her to speak.

The queen sighed, "My people… do you really think that one person will make a difference? We just accepted a whole plethora of people to perform and sing for you. Why would you want to hear _her?_ There are so many other people who have the same talent as this…this… fool!" She paused and turned towards Michaela. "There's no need to hear you perform. We all know you're useless."

"Listen! I have a lot to offer- why can't you just listen?!" Michaela yelled. The castle went silent.

"I've had enough of you. How dare you speak to your queen that way. You are to leave this kingdom before sunrise or I will destroy you _and_ your family. Guards!" The palace guards made their way over to Michaela.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" the guard's latched Michaela's arms behind her back and began forcing her towards the palace doors.

The people stood still as Michaela was carelessly thrown out of the palace. She fell gracefully onto the marble pavement and the gates slammed shut behind her.

She quickly got up and began running down the palace stairs, past the village square and into the dark forest. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that if she were to go home, she'd put her family in danger. She couldn't see where she was going and tripped over what seemed to be a large log. Both of her shoes fell off but she continued running. Michaela could feel the rocks and soft dirt beneath her feet as she ran. The sound of wolves and leaves rustling reverberated through the forest. Just as she was about to stop running a strong wind blew, she lost her balance and fell down a steep hill. She tumbled and rolled until she hit the bottom of the slope. She began crying into her arms and fell asleep in the dark, mysterious forest.


End file.
